white_radditfandomcom-20200213-history
Harlon Mackey
Full Name: Harlon Mackey Age: 17 Family: Darrel Mackey ( Father) Ruby Mackey ( Mother) Perry Mackey (Brother) April Mackey (Sister) Hobbies: Reading and Collecting Comic Books, Shooting Rifle and Shotguns "They say your supposed to talk with God, but God never talked with me. Instead all these other things started to." Harlon Mackey is the Main Protagonist turned true main Antagonist of the 2013 film White Rabbit, He is a bullied high school Teenager with a undiagnosed Mental illness, Due to when he was forced to kill a rabbit as a child by his father which has haunted him ever since. He was potrayed by Nick Krause The Beginning He is first seen at about his 2nd birthday in which he sees his parents bickering about if Harlon is Mentally Retarded, his father discribes him as "Fragile" and fears he will grow up wrong by playing with dolls.His father then comforts Harlon and tells him to make a wish before blowing out the candles. Harlon is already socially inept as he was seen to keep to himself than make friends. The Rabbit Harlon is now 9 years old his father attempts to "man him up" by taking him hunting along with his brother Perry, after buying some Shotguns and taking pictures They go into some woods and find a White Rabbit, Harlon asks if he has to kill it, after chasing the rabbit they finally catch up to it. Harlon is hesitant to kill the rabbit, After killing it Harlon feels deep remorse for what hes done. Back at home his brother Perry Teases him and Harlon points the Shotgun at his brother, His parents hear this and storm into the room, his father slaps Harlon and tells him to never point a gun at anyone ever again, Harlon leaves Dispondent. Tormented Teen One last jump in Harlon's life is when he is 17 and is a Junior in High School. At some point prior to this he becomes obsessed with reading and Collecting Comic Books as well as still using his Shotgun. After noting that "God never talked to him" Comic Books started to. Harlon's entire room is now covered in comics, He also has one and Only Friend named Steve who is even more Socially inept than he is. One morning as Harlon and Steve go to the Bus stop they are bullied and harassed by a Jock named Thomas Dayton , he proceeds to Punch Harlon and make him get him a Soda causing him to miss his Bus and make it to School on time. Upon arrival he is chewed out by his teacher Mr. Leonard for being late, Harlon breaks downs and cries accusing his teacher of embarrassing him. After some more Bullying, Later Harlon is called Down to his Counselors office, He finds out that he is Failing Every subject and has to repeat the 11th Grade. Distraught, He nervously tells his father when he arrives home. As a result The father and son go to a strip club it is revealed that Harlon also has trouble with girls.